James Mitchell
James Mitchell is a Zoid Pilot following in his father's foot steps to become the best Zoid Pilot in the world. Appearance James is tall and very skilled he wears a blue shirt and a black vest and has blue jean pants and brown Shoes. Early Life James was born to a family that were Zoid Pilots and had saved a Zoid for Him to pilot when he got of age when the Zoid battle masters came to his home they destroyed everything that he knew his friends, family, n home all gone, at the Age of 19 he went back to his destroyed home and found a shed that had the Blade Liger in safe and intact, he promises his family that he will get the battle masters for what they did to their home. While on the run he meets his new team mates Sasha, Matt, and Sam and together they form the team known as the runners. Battle Style James's battle tactics are he likes to see what the situation is first then plan out his moves before going in for the attack, but when it comes to the battle Masters he goes all in to defeat them. Leadership Traits James is a good leader the team follows his orders and plans except for Matt he and Matt get into it about how to attack their opponents before moving in and it sometimes cost them the battle. Relationships Blade Liger Sasha Tanner James and Sasha met when James first encountered Sasha and her Shadow Fox while he was searching for the Battle Masters that destroyed his town and took his Mom and Dad prisoner, the Two fought to where James was able to get in the final blow with Blade Liger's energy Blade that took off the Shadow Fox's Machine Gun. The two became good friends and then boyfriend and Girlfriend but they still have respect for each other. Matt Tanner Matt and James are like Brothers they fight about a lot of stuff but still they have respect for each other and they fight along side each other when they need to put their fighting each other on hold to defeat a team. Sam Sam is the team's strategy helper and he fights along side his friends when they're in trouble and need to be saved. Tina Mitchell Tasch Stoermer Dr. William Mason Rivals William Martin During the course of the journey to the next area to battle the team runs into a young Zoid Pilot named William "Will" Martin who is looking for a challenge and claims to be the best Zoid Pilot and can't be beat by anyone, so He and James has a match and even though both James and Blade fought to the end the winner was Will, and he was stuck in James head and the Lost was there as well. Zoid Tournament entry When he heard that there was a tournament going on he enters it as well to fight for honor and his father and family, James is determined to win at all cost. Zoid Blade Liger Blade Liger belonged to James's father when he was a Zoid Battle Champion back in the day, and he promised that Liger will be fighting along side his son someday, but when the Battle masters attacked and took his family prisoner and destroyed the town it was up to both James and Blade Liger to win the Zoid Battle Tournament circuit to get his family back no matter what. Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Zoid Pilot Category:Fanon Character